moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Wars: The Last Jedi
| language = English | release date = December 15, 2017 | location = | runtime = 152 minutes | budget = $200 million | gross = $1.271 billion | preceded by = Star Wars: The Force Awakens | followed by = Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker | wikia = Wookieepedia |rating = }}Star Wars: Episode VIII - The Last Jedi is an American epic space opera film written and directed by Rian Johnson. It is the eighth installment in the main'' Star Wars'' saga, tenth overall in the entire film series, and the second in the Star Wars sequel trilogy following Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015). The film, produced by Lucasfilm and distributed worldwide by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, stars Mark Hamill, Carrie Fisher, Adam Driver, Daisy Ridley, John Boyega, Oscar Isaac, Lupita Nyong'o, Domhnall Gleeson, Anthony Daniels, Gwendoline Christie, Andy Serkis, Benicio del Toro, Laura Dern, and Kelly Marie Tran. The film was released on December 15, 2017. Some scenes, which required shooting at Skellig Michael in Ireland, took place during pre-production in September 2015, while principal photography began at Pinewood Studios in the United Kingdom in February 2016. The final film in the sequel trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, is scheduled for release in 2019. Plot Rey (Daisy Ridley) develops her newly discovered abilities with the guidance of Luke Skywalker (Mark Hamill), who is unsettled by the strength of her powers. Meanwhile, the Resistance prepares for battle with the First Order. Cast *Mark Hamill as Luke Skywalker and Dobbu Scay *Carrie Fisher as General Leia Organa *Adam Driver as Kylo Ren *Daisy Ridley as Rey *John Boyega as Finn *Oscar Isaac as Poe Dameron *Andy Serkis as Supreme Leader Snoke *Lupita Nyong'o as Maz Kanata *Domhnall Gleeson as General Hux *Anthony Daniels as C-3PO *Gwendoline Christie as Captain Phasma *Kelly Marie Tran as Rose Tico *Laura Dern as Vice Admiral Holdo *Benicio Del Toro as DJ Reception Star Wars: The Last Jedi received critical acclaim from critics with a score of 91% based on 460 reviews with an average score of 8.1/10 on Rotten Tomatoes. Fan response to the film however was mixed to negative. Videos Reviews Trailers Category:Films Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars films Category:Star Wars episodes Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Lucasfilm films Category:Disney films Category:Space opera Category:Science Fiction films Category:Sci-Fi Category:Rated PG-13 movies Category:2017 films Category:American films Category:2010s American films Category:2010s films Category:2017 American films Category:2017 in film Category:English-language films Category:2010s action films Category:Action films Category:2010s American action films Category:2018 action films Category:2018 American action films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:2010s American science fiction films Category:2018 science fiction films Category:2018 American science fiction films Category:2017 3D films Category:3D films Category:American 3D films Category:2017 American 3D films Category:American robot films Category:2010s robot films Category:2010s American robot films Category:2017 robot films Category:2017 American robot films Category:American sequel films Category:2010s American sequel films Category:Sequels Category:Sequel films Category:American space adventure films Category:Space adventure films Category:2010s space adventure films Category:2010s American space adventure films Category:2017 space adventure films Category:2017 American space adventure films Category:Films directed by Rian Johnson Category:Films produced by Kathleen Kennedy Category:Films produced by Ram Bergman Category:Films scored by John Williams Category:Films shot at Longcross Studios Category:Films shot at Pinewood Studios Category:Films shot in Buckinghamshire Category:Films shot in County Kerry Category:Films shot in Croatia Category:Films shot in the Republic of Ireland Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:IMAX films Category:2010s IMAX films Category:2017 IMAX films Category:2017 American IMAX films Category:Motion capture in film Category:Films featuring puppetry Category:Controversial